Jared's Drum Kit
'Jared's Drum Kit' is the name of a Drum Kit made by Truth Custom Drums and owned by Jared Dines. The Kit is mostly used for Jared's YouTube videos and was temporarily used by Christopher Ghazel during his time in Rest, Repose. History Jared started out playing Drums for his band Rest, Repose and started using small Kits such as Mapex and studio Kits with a Custom Snare from Hill Country Percussion. He was later given a Truth Custom Drum Kit, but that one was just a loner Kit, he returned it when he was given his official kit. He later got in contact with Truth Custom Drums and was given his own Drum Kit, he began using this Kit for future Rest, Repose recordings and concerts. The Kit used to be kept in a storage space where Jared and the rest of Rest, Repose used to practice, but after Jared moved to a bigger house, the Drum Kit, along with practices was moved there. Ever since Jared moved to Rhythm Guitar, the Kit is now used for Drumming videos on Jared's YouTube channel and by his replacement Christopher Ghazel, although Christopher brings his own Snare and Cymbals. On the 27th of February 2019 it was announced that Jared and Christopher had left the band meaning the kit will no longer be used for Rest, Repose but will continue to be used in Jared's videos. For Jared's recent videos he has removed the Snare that came with the kit and replaced it with his Hill Country Percussion Snare and the Snare that came with the kit was being kept in storage. Apart from the Truth Drum Kit, Jared also has an Alesis Electronic Drum Kit which he mostly uses for recording for his band 'Daddy Rock'. Equipment and Hardware. Jared is endorsed by Truth Custom Drums and Zildjian Cymbals. The Shells of the Kit are made out of Wood: 6 ply Birch with 7 ply Walnut. Truth Custom Drums * Kick: 22x18 W/ Aged Pearl hoops and Beavertail Lugs. * Snare: 14x7. * Rack Tom: 12x8. * Floor Tom: 14x12. * Floor Tom 2: 16X14. Hill Country Percussion * Snare: 14x7. Cymbals (Jared's Cymbals) * Zildjian 14" K Custom Hi-Hats. * Zildjian 14" Constantinople Hi-Hats. * Zildjian 19" K Custom Crash. * Zildjian 19" A Custom Crash. * Zildjian 21" A Custom Mega Bell Ride. * Zildjian 20" A Custom China. (Chris's Cymbals) * Zildjian 15" K Light Hi-Hats. * Zildjian 19" A Custom Crash. * Zildjian 20" K Dark Thin Crash. * Zildjian 18" Oriental China. * Zildjian 21" A Sweet Ride. Heads Hill Country Percussion: * Evans EC Reverse Dot Snare Head. * Aquarian High Energy Snare Head. Truth: (Jared's Heads) * Remo Coated Emperor 14" Snare Head. * Remo Coated Emperor 12" Tom Head. * Remo Coated Emperor 14" Tom Head. * Remo Coated Emperor 16" Tom Head. * Remo Powerstroke 22" Bass Batter Head. * Evans HD Dry 14" Snare Head. * Evans G2 12" Tom Head. * Evans G2 14" Tom Head. * Evans G2 16" Tom Head. * Evans EC2 12" Tom Head. * Evans EC2 14" Tom Head. * Evans GMAD 22" Bass Drum Batter Head. (Chris's Heads) * Remo Controlled Sound Coated Snare Head. * Remo Hazy Ambassador Clear Bottom Snare Head. * Remo Clear Emperor 12" Tom Head. * Remo Clear Emperor 14" Tom Head. * Remo Clear Emperor 16" Tom Head. Hardware (Jared's Hardware) * DW N300 Snare Stand (Snare Drum). * Pearl S-930 Snare Stand (Tom Drum). * Tama Speed Cobra Pedals. * Tama Cymbal Stands. * PDP Hi-Hat Stand. * Vic Firth Stick Holder. * Cup Holder. * Roc 'N' Soc Drum Throne. (Chris's Hardware) * Pearl 900 Series Hi-Hat Stand. * Pearl 900 Series Cymbal Stands. * Pearl Demon Direct Drives Double Bass Pedal. Drumsticks * Zildjian Hickory 5A Wood Tipped Drumsticks. * Zildjian Hickory Super 5A Wood Tipped Drumsticks. * Vic Firth Extreme 5B Wood Tipped Drumstick. Trivia * When Jared first got the Kit, it came with Remo Coated Emperors on the Snare and the Toms and a Remo Powerstroke on the Bass, but Jared switched them out with Evans Clear G2 Heads on the Toms, an Evans HD Dry on the Snare and an Evans GMAD on the Bass. * Jared's Cymbal set up consists of a combination of K Custom and A Custom. He uses the 19" A Custom Crash for his main Crash Cymbal and considers the Mega Bell Ride to be his favourite Cymbal. * The Kit came with one High Tom and two Floor Toms but Jared left one Floor Tom out until after the Sleep City Tour as he wasn't used to playing Three Toms, he later added it to the Kit, he later replaced the Snare with his custom Hill Country Percussion Snare. Category:Equipment